The 76th Hunger Games
by Paige Mellark-Lynch
Summary: 2 years after the fall of the capitol Katniss, Peeta and Paylor were found dead. The hunger games has returned and are as brutal as ever, find out how this story will end.
1. Allies, Romance, Sponsors and Gamemakers

**AN: Hey people of fanfiction I am sorry that this is not an update but an author's note but I have something to explain to the people who want to be allies with certain people which is fine but there are ground rules.**

**Okay so if you have asked to be allied with Adelynn or Paige you must be with their district partner to. This is because they knew their partner back home so will not abandon them.**

**You will most likely not be with everyone you asked for so if you have preferences then please say so.**

**That's it for the rules and here is everyone's personality if you would like allies please choose who.**

**And now I must mention romance, I think all my boys don't want romance which is a problem so please tell me if it is not the end of the world for romance because almost all the girls want romance. Even just a little that in the end will mean nothing. Oh and people the president in the story will have a favorite tribute and no it's not my own and you will understand when you read their reaping.**

**If your tribute was not chosen can you please be a sponsor or game maker? If you want to one pm me and I will pm the game makers on how it will work, sponsors will have to gain points by answering chapter questions and I will explain that under all this.**

**Lastly after the reapings I will have a poll for bloodbaths but I will do it straight after the reapings so if you have an enemy you won't vote for them and it will be fair. Oh and if a career is voted a lot then they can be a bloodbath but only one career can be a bloodbath so not all the careers will die.**

Platinum Brookes

She is very intimidating and good with weapons. She is very pompous especially about her looks! She can be manipulative and sly! She can get boys to do what she wants because she is so beautiful.

Ace Bootsma

Ace is a classic cocky career jerk like Cato.

Alira Newfield

sarcastic, sweet, kind, outgoing, stubborn

Mathew Skyle

Confident, and proud

Lillia Desmo

Lillia is often quiet but a lot bubblier with those she trusts. She is extremely clever, but often hides it in fear she may be mocked. She can easily be mentally affected and often had nightmares. She is quitely brave and has a darker side for those who make enemies with her.

Boas Elldia

Boas is shy around strangers but with friends is outgoing and overall crazy. He likes to have fun but when someone hits something he believes strongly in he gets withdrawn for a while and if its extremes becomes isolate himself from his friends. He likes to have fun and mess around.

Valerie Rose

Fun, funny, very smart, competitive, loyal, very friendly and inviting, talented at singing, sweet, compassionate, a little mysterious and enthusiastic.

Kierran Tallyn

Kierran is often cold and mysterious, something learned while living in the house of a former victor. He does not often express emotion and it's hard to tell what he's thinking. He's a fairly loyal person, true to his word - but he is also shrouded in guilt for the deaths he's caused. Kierran can completely "close off" his face, making it blank and unreadable, something the tributes have to learn, since emotion is considered a heavy weakness. He has a dry, chillingly amusing humour and irony at times. With his human soul, Kierran is more amusing, warmer, easier to tease, and less mysterious. He is still, and forever more, a feared warrior.

Adelynn Leveque

Adelynn tends to come off as a bossy know-it-all. Compared to the other children she's a couple years ahead of them causing her to have been out casted. While Adelynn likes the idea of being in love, she finds that she can't handle being in love with someone, causing her to break hearts without meaning to. She's extremely confident and not afraid to tell someone off, since she's impatient at times and has a bit of a temper. Though she wants to have friends, most of the people around her tend to come off as annoying, so she just stays quiet and imagines worlds inside of her head. She's an avid book worm and has taken to wandering off through a quiet wood near her home, despite the protests of her family. People find her to be arrogant, and she always has, or is coming up with, a plan for each and every situation. She's a survivor, yet she's also a fighter, though she prefers to leave traps and not do it up close and personal. When she wants to, Adelynn can seem very scary.

Jitz Durand

Nerdy, cowardly, friendly, sweet. Basically, he's fairly typical, though he scares very easily, just like Estelle.

Lillian Mayfinch

She's really quiet at school and in front of other people, but her friends, when she's around them, always have to tell her to shut up. She likes music and art and whatever few books she can lay her hands on, and she loves to argue, with anyone and everyone. She loves to make new friends, and constantly asked her mother, when she was younger, why the tributes couldn't all just get along. She loves to joke around, but most people don't get her humour, as it is usually quite subtle. She's hard to please, and she usually doesn't like to be around people, apart from her friends.

Feelix Wade

Completely and utterly insane

Jazzy Makocinna

fearless girl who loves life

Fritz Durant

Fritz is kind, but is reckless to get the money

Fernandez Madison

A very shy tentative sweet girl. She doesn't have much friends though. At school, you can mainly find her just staying to her self mostly not wanting to make anyone mad. She just doesn't want to dissapoint others.

Kaden Harvey

Quiet and invisible but very stubborn and snappy (at times).

Rose Garnett

When she gets nervous she starts making jokes

Aaron Tarn

Happy go lucky, friendly, compassionate, charismatic, nice, smart

Melinda Nixon

She is kind and quiet. She is very mature.

Baylor Rosien

Generally easy going, Bay would like to be able to just be friends with the other tributes though his mentor has constantly told him it is not the best idea. No one wants to have to try and kill all of their friends when it comes time for the arena. He is the sort to try and help out others as well with their skills in hopes of getting some training back in areas where he's weaker. He knows when it's time to be serious, but would rather crack a joke to try and break up the tension. It's something that has happened more and more since everything with the Resistance and times suddenly turning for the worse.

Alexis Fleet

Happy, cheerful, giving, will always help someone in need, stubborn when needed to be, selfless, intelligent, clever, hates to kill and refuses to, always positive, sympathetic, friendly, and loved throughout the district.

Fulvous Blinkhorn

Okay you NEED to get him to me because of stuff that only you and I know.

Paige Mehmet

She is nice but if you say a thing about her family you will be sorry. Trust me when I say that if you piss her off she will turn into a biotch but only to you. She does hold a grudge and has that Katniss fire because Katniss taught her how to hunt and she spent most of her time with Katniss so whens she died she became as closed off as Katniss did after her dad died. She will trust allies but not fully.

James Illinsworth

He is sweet and the best friend anyone could ask for (okay I'm a bit biased) and is in a way innocent but not. He is innocent in some ways but is evil in others and he did everything Paige did but did not take after Katniss so trusts easier. He will trust anyone Paige trusts and will not abandon her.

**Okay done, so sponsors you will answer questions at the end of each chapter, there will be 3 and you will have to choose one to answer to. Whoever is first for each question will get 15 sponsor points, second will get 10 and third will get 5. Please answer in a review and keep track of your sponsor points just in case.**

**Describe the mutts that killed Finnick :'(**

**Describe Katniss and Peeta's kids**

**Why did Katniss not only choose Peeta but abandon Gale**


	2. Tribute List

**AN: DONE! But I need Alliances so get that in and also I found everyone but Fulvous Binkhorn so I have everyone else's (including new people) personalities. Please send in alliances and hey, if you don't want an alliance but see a perfect one (other than the career alliance) please say so and I will pm those people about an alliance. Alright go check that out now and I present your finale tribute list.**

Tribute List

D1

Girl- Platinum Brookes

Boy-Ace Bootsma

D2

Girl- Alira Newfield

Boy- Mathew Skyle

D3

Girl- Lillia Desmond

Boy- Boas Elldia

D4

Girl- Valerie Rose

Boy- Kierran Tallyn

Girl- Adelynn Leveque

Boy- Jitz Durand

D6

Girl- Lillian Mayfinch

Boy- Feelix Wade

D7

Girl- Jazzy Makocinna

Boy- Fritz Durant

D8

Girl- Fernandez Madison

Boy- Kaden Harvey

D9

Girl- Rose Garnett

Boy- Aaron Tarn

D10

Girl- Melinda Nixon

Boy- Baylor Rosien

D11

Girl- Alexis Fleet

Boy- Fulvous Blinkhorn

D12

Girl- Paige Mehmet

Boy- James Illingsworth


	3. D1 Reaping

**AN: Okay so you can thank Cray-Crayperson for this chapter because I had writers block and had no clue what to write so while I was starting district 2 he was doing this. I will show you how much I wrote and how much he wrote. Please review and thank Cray-Craayperson.**

Platinum Brookes POV **(Me)**

OH MY GOD I AM SO EXCITED! I mean it's not every day you get to volunteer for the hunger games, most people can't. I cannot believe they chose me well I can but I'm still a little surprised. My best friend Twinkle was almost chosen because my parents don't want to let me go and have them stuck with Bronze. They like me better because they wanted a girl and he's a boy. They deny it half-heartedly but we have evidence in our names, Platinum is the best and Bronze is the worst but you were lucky to get even Bronze.

"Are you ready yet it has been a whole hour." Ugh, Bronze of all people has no clue how long it takes for a girl to get ready.

"I just need to do my hair." I start to brush out my straight blond luscious hair and look into the mirror, everyone thinks that my green eyes are beautiful but all I see is green. I know that I'm beautiful and my eyes only add onto it, I also have flawless skin and I am extremely skinny but in a healthy way.

I'm simply wearing a pink dress that has sparkles on it **(AN: Oh my Finnick if you want well described clothes go somewhere else.)** and my hair is down. I walk downstairs to be greeted by my brother, who has been waiting very impatiently,

"Finally, how long does it take for you to get ready." I roll my eyes and decide that we should head out so I just leave.

"Who`s going to drive you." Well captain obvious you are, I mean Twinkle would already be there, I swear she is as bad as a capitol escort about being late and having bad manners.

"Effie Trinket, the district 12 escort, you dummy I mean that's what we planned right unless you want me to tell Twinkle that you have a teddy bear named Fuzzy Monster." He would flip, he has a huge crush on twinkle, I know ew right he's 3 years older than us, but I mean even if he didn't that would be so embarrassing.

"You wouldn't dare."

"You know I would any day of the week."

"Fine I'll drive you but when you volunteer I am not going to explain to mom and dad that you wanted to make them proud."

"Why not, I mean they'll be proud of me for being brave."

"No mom will be weeping because she will have lost her baby."

"But I'm going to win so I'll just be visiting the Capitol."

"Alright whatever you say sis."

We hop in the car and drive there silently, he got me thinking what if this is the last time I'll ride in this car or talk to him one on one. No, careers can't think like that they must be strong and know that they will win for their district. **(He starts next paragraph)**

When we arrived to the reaping it was so hard to find Twinkle she had blond hair like most people in our district including me so she could easily blend into the crowd. "Ah!" I looked around for the source of the scream and there right in front of me was the source. Twinkle.

"Platinum, I can't believe you're going to volunteer!" she shrieks some more. "You better win or I will revive you from the dead and kill you for not winning."

I laugh. Even when I'm down Twinkle always makes me laugh. So maybe I can see why my brother likes her even though the idea totally disgusts my mind. "Twinkle don't you worry. I'll come back safe and sound."

"Welcome, welcome!" a bodiless voice said. Twinkle and I looked up and saw our escort she had long luscious blond hair like most of our district but that was the only thing normal about her she wore the puffiest dress I ever saw and I live in District 1: Luxury, so i saw some poufy dress in my day. "As usual , ladies first. She picks a slip of paper. "Syd-"

"I volunteer!" I scream.

"Well, we have a volunteer! Come on up!"

I strut rather sexually on stage, for good show of course, I plaster on my gorgeous smile. The boys are fawning over me. Of course I am the most gorgeous girl here. "Platinum Brookes." I say knowing she was about to ask my name.

"Well Platinum, you are our district 1 female tribute this year!" I step aside and the reaping goes on. The male tribute is quite handsome, but I won't do any special romance flings like some tributes might, but I need to focus on winning even if that means eliminating my district partner. Of course he'll be last. I have a heart too.

My mother bursts in weeping in sorrow so does my father. My brother comes in smiling although behind it i can see sadness. "Why? Why? Why do you hate us? We love you and you go off and volunteer?" my mother says.

"No mother." I say trying to reassure her. "No, I love you too. I want to win for you guys."

"Ok, here." she puts her hand into her pocket and pulls out an emerald green like my eyes. "Here take this as your token."

"Yes mother."

"Ok, time to go." a peacekeeper says.

"I love you Platinum!" My mother shouts. When they leave the door burst open and I saw a charging Twinkle before gasping for air.

"Oh, Platinum, stay safe ok, and win ok? Please you need too." I don't say anything i stand there hugging her back and weeping silently.

Ace Bootsma POV** (Me)**

My foster parents Thoth and Amber have been pressuring me since I was 5 and they adopted me to enter the hunger games. I am going to volunteer today so I can win and stop having to pretend to like them so I can train using their money. I hate Thoth and Amber but I need them to pay for my training me but when I win I can tell them to go screw each other and leave me alone so I don't have to listen to them brag about raising a victor. **(I'm ashamed to say that next paragraph he starts and finishes the chapter)**

"Wake up, darling." I opened my eyes to see amber standing there with her short brown hair and piercing green eyes. "Come on, today's the reaping." She pushes me. "Come on." She keeps pushing me. Ok, this is starting to get very annoying. I get up to stop her relentless pushing.

"I'm up." I say sternly and annoyed, hoping she'd take a hint and leave. Thankfully she does and leaves for me to get dressed. I don't need to eat first, I'm going to eat on the train later anyway. I put on my reaping clothes, a white dress shirt with a black vest and a dark blue tie with some black pants to match. I get downstairs ready to see my foster parents ready also. We walk to the square since it's close to us.

On the way my foster dad says "Are you excited?" he says with a smile. Noooo I'm not excited to be part in the games and win. Of course I am, are you stupid or something Thoth?

Of course i don't say that. I simply say "Yes." Through gritted teeth trying to hold back anger.

"Come on! At least make it look like your excited!" she trills. She starts to blab about how excited I should be. And now I might lose it because when she's excited her voice goes into a shrill. It's like a mockingjay but without the melodies. Finally we arrive and I can sign up and leave these two.

"I'm going." I say. They were about to say something before I storm off. the lady pricks my finger and I get into the square. The escort looks horrid as usual. She was about to say a name before someone yells that they're going to volunteer. I see a girl with long blond hair and piercing green eyes.

She says her name into the microphone "Platinum Brookes."

The escort pushes her aside and goes over to the boys' bin she picks a card. I let her say the name because everyone knows I'm going to volunteer. "Alexander Fantina"

I Step out of the crowd and say "I volunteer!" I flash on my smirk that makes the girls go crazy. I honestly don't know why though because it's just a smile. I walk up on stage and say my name "Ace Bootsma."

The escort pushes me aside and says "Here are your tributes for district 1!"

In the Justice Building My foster parents start saying things about training and I vaguely listen until Thoth says "Good luck son."

That's when it started to crumble. "I am not your son." I emphasize the word "not". "And you are not my parents. You are just some sacks of worthless flesh that adopted a boy so he can train and win the games and stop babying me! It's annoying! Now go." They leave with flashes of hurt and anger across their face. Who cares? I am going to go to the hunger games and win.

**AN: Okay like I said I barely did anything and if you did not read the authors note at the top go read it right now. Okay review and I hope that we did a good job portraying your characters to the people who submitted Platinum and Ace.**


	4. Website

**AN: Hey sorry not an update but I got a website for this story and the domain is .com go check it out and review, I still need allies**


	5. D2 Reaping

**AN: Hey I'm so excited it's my first chapter that I've done all by myself so enjoy.**

Alira POV

I am so glad that I live in two, not only do we have enough food but we also have no fear of being reaped because of volunteers. I'm 16 and have never feared being reaped when people from 12 have no sleep a week away from the reaping in fear their child will be reaped. I am in the car on my way to the reaping now because who wants to be late even if they're not a career; if you are a career you hope to be reaped. If a career was reaped then the career that was supposed to volunteer isn't allowed to.

When I get to the square I see that everyone is upset, well all the career trainees so I as why they are upset.

"Sinka Halower is sick and they have no replacement volunteer so the girl will be reaped, what if a 12 year old is reaped." Oh no, we won't have 2 killers that make our district seem terrible to the other ones, but she has a point a 12 year old could be reaped which would be terrible.

"What if part of the non-career population is reaped?"

"Too bad for them, they should have trained at the academy like everyone else."

I walk away after this because how ignorant can she be, maybe some people can't afford to train at the academy.

I see my best friend Owen waving at me and I head over there to talk to my only friend before the reaping.

"Hey Ra, how's it going?"

"Good Owen, how are you feeling about the reaping?" I wonder if he's as nervous as me,

"Well if I get reaped then I have Matt Skyle volunteering for me." Of course the boys have a volunteer but we girls have to live in fear of being reaped.

"The girl volunteer Sinka is sick so there is no volunteer."

"But you can be reaped into the games so you have to leave."

"I have 6 slips in there so the odds are in my favour, don't worry."

"I have to worry because you are my best friend."

I'm about to respond but our escort Fifi Janis stood up and told us to watch the video about our history. I've memorised it so I don't pay attention but Owen just has to follow the rules so he actually watches it along with Fifi and that's it. Everyone knows it by heart because we are citizens of district 2 whether we are a career or not. The video finishes and Fifi goes to draw the female name.

"Alira Newfield."

"No, no, no, NO, me it can't be me I'm too young to die." I start screaming and try to run but the peacekeepers catch me so I shout a couple of choice words.

They drag me up and I stand there in tears knowing that there is no escape, I am going to die.

Matt POV  
Wow, in a few minutes I will be the future victor of the 74th annual hunger games. I already am but it will be official and if a career is chosen to bad I'm volunteering anyway.

"Hey man ready to volunteer." Oh Tim always the one that has to do the talking while Bay and Andrew stand there like statues.

"I've been ready my whole life with all my training."

"I heard that Sinka can't volunteer so it'll be easy to win." Of course that's Bay who was always a gossiper, I swear he sounds like a girl sometimes.

"Dude what if Katie gets picked, I mean you like her a lot." Andrew always has to point out everything about the situation then point out the obvious like we don't know it.

"I don't care if she does, I'll just have to forget about her."

"You are brave dude." Did I mention that Andrew is obsessed with the word dude cause it gets pretty annoying.

We chat for a bit and I anxiously wait for Fifi to start the video. After she does I fidget and wait for her to draw the girl name until,

"Alira Newfield."

A girl starts screaming and I soon realise that it's Alira, pathetic even district 12 scum could beat her. After that entertaining little stunt she just stands there accepting her death which she should if she's smart. Fifi pulls the boy name and it's.

"Owen Skirdpit."

He's some weird loner kid but I guess I just saved his life.

"I volunteer as tribute." My time has come to win and destroy all in my path to be the victor of the 76th annual hunger games.

I see that the other tribute looks ecstatic that I volunteered; they were probably dating because they're both loners. I mean I've seen it happen before but why wouldn't you suck up to the popular people like myself and worm yourself into our group. But hey they're loners for a reason right.

"Wonderful, now what is your name?"

"Mathew Skyle but call me Matt."

"Our Tributes from 2."

Alira POV

OMG, Owen got reaped but thank god for Matt but I don't know maybe Owen would be better because he's not huge.

I head to the justice building to be greeted Andrew,

"Ali let's face it, I am being punished for no reason."

"What, I'm the one going to her death."

"But I'm the one without a family."

"Whatever, I love you so much."

"You too."

We hug until it's time for him to leave, then Owen comes in looking pretty upset.

"I can't believe we were both reaped but at least Matt volunteered."

"Why did Sinka have to get sick the year I was reaped?"

"Fate."

"I will miss you so much."

"Me too."

Just like Andrew and I we hug until it's time for him to leave and that's the end of my visitors.

Matt POV

First is the traditional family which is just my brother Justin,

"I can't wait to be part of a victor's family."

"We're not there yet Justin but it will come."

"I can't believe that you are going to be a victor."

"I love your confidence but I don't want you to be completely disappointed and heartbroken if I don't win."

"But you're all I have left, you can't die."

"I'll try to win for you."

"Okay bud, that's all I can ask for."

We just sit chatting after that until the peacekeepers come and I can't help thinking that the last thing I could ever say was about pickles.

After that Andrew, Bay and Tim come in smiling like idiots.

"You're going to win the hunger games and we'll be best friends with a victor." Oh Tim, Tim, Tim.

"Yep, I'm winning this thing."

They keep gushing and it gets annoying so I tune them out until the peacekeeper comes and we say bye.

No one else comes because they know I'm coming back so I just sit and wait for them to take me to the capitol.

**DONE, I did it by myself but I had started it when we got the 1****st**** reaping up so don't expect 3 for a bit because I am a lazy bum. I hope it is to your preference and REVIEW, I got three for last chapter **


	6. D3

**AN: Hey readers of fan fiction, Cray did Boas and I did Lillia just in case you didn't know (I told everyone I was pming :D) so if you have questions please ask and as always review, I haven't been getting a lot so can we get at least 5 for this chapter. If we do I will update super-fast but if we don't then I will take my time, there might also be a contest with a prize of helping me (and I will probably ask Cray) a very important decision and if it goes one way then you have THE most important spoiler of this story.**

**~PAIGE**

D3 Reaping

Lillia Desmond POV

Today is the dreaded day, the reaping where 2 of us will be sent to our death. I know that we are even closer to the capitol then 4 but that is a bad thing because unlike them we do not train tributes. The capitol seems to like us better than other outlining districts so the careers use us because we are generally smart to so with our non-threatening physique, next favoured of the capitol and smarts we are the perfect puppets. The beauty of it is that we can't turn them down without being their number one target, and when they mad they have one or two people on hand to take it out on once we have served our purpose. Everyone has seen the 74th games when Cato Alexander who almost won killed Surge out of anger at one of the co-victors Katniss Everdeen because she blew up their supplies.

"Time to get ready Lillia." Oh I cannot believe that dad is home right now, not that it was him calling dad isn't the best parent in the world.

"I am Lukar," Lukar makes up for our terrible dad but I guess he wasn't always terrible but after mom died he took it out on us so we should be thankful we are still alive. Luckily he is always home late at night so he doesn't have very much time to beat us.

I finish getting ready and head downstairs to leave for the reaping but dad stops us.

"Aren't you taking me you ungrateful bastards." Never a thank you always an insult but you get used to it after years and years.

"Yes Father." Our programed response to our father unless we want to get a whipping and beating all in one night.

We drive in silence because of dad and we don't make a single noise in fear of it bothering him, I've never understood why Lukar never stood up for himself. Why get beaten instead of showing him whose boss.

When we get there dad goes to his buddies from the club so Lukar and I go and stand by ourselves waiting for the reaping to start.

The escort comes up and does her thing so I stand there waiting for the girl to be drawn.

Finally she is done so she reaches her hand in and chooses,

"Lillia Desmond"

Me I was just reaped into the hunger games, which may be my saviour from my dad.

Boas Ellidia POV

I woke up this morning to my sister Rune jumping up and down on my bed. "What on earth are you doing?" I asked

"Oh, waking you up, mother said to." she replied.

"Well can you do it without annoying me?"

"No." She said as she went downstairs, I grabbed my brother's necklace and put it on. His name is Naha but the Capitol took him from us as a consequence for aiding the rebels during war. The necklace has a thread which looks like pure silver and the trinket is a crystal bluer than Caspian Sea. I miss him. I go downstairs and take my breakfast on the counter.

"Thanks, mom." I manage a weak smile; I'm still tired from my sleep.

"Hurry eating the reaping's today." My mom says. Oh no! I hadn't thought about that today. Great, Fantastic, The capitol took my brother because he was 19 and couldn't be reaped but I'm 15 and I can be reaped. I never voiced my thoughts on this but my mother and father knew. Rune doesn't. Ever since my mother mentioned the reaping the tension in the air was thick.

"Ok, mom, dad, let's get rid of the elephant in the room. Mom you know I'm going to get reaped because of what we did."

"Oh, darling you don't know that!" she said trying to calm the tension.

"Yeah!" Rune said, "Why would they take you they can't force the escort to pick you it's impossible!"

"Mom, they took Naha! They took him! How can you stand there and say they won't take me too? And Rune, yes they can they can put only my name in the bin." I saw tears welling up in her eyes. "Rune, I'm sorry. It's just; it hasn't been the same since they took Naha. You too, mom."

"It's ok dear, Now get dressed you too Rune." I went up to my room and took my reaping clothes. They are a black vest with a white blazer underneath. And my good blue jeans. We went to the square and me and Rune went into the line. Rune was nervous when they took her blood but I helped her. I got into spot for the other fifteen year olds. I saw my friends Sydney and Deni in the other section of the square for fifteen year old girls. And I saw Jyne, Deni's boyfriend, in the sixteen year old section. Even if he's Deni's boyfriend, I think Sydney likes him. I keep telling her make a move but she didn't and now look where that got her stuck longing after a boy.

"Lilia Desmond!" I jumped when the escort screamed a girl's name. I hadn't noticed the reaping had begun. The escort walked over to the boy's bin and pull out a card. I am hoping it isn't mine. "Boas Ellidia." I sink my head down. And look at Rune she runs to me.

"Bo! Bo! Don't please!" Sydney and Deni came and took her. I looked over at Jyne.

"I vol-." he started

"Jyne, no!" I screamed at him. "I'm not worth it." I went on stage and shook hands with Lillia. Well if I'm going into these games I need allies and who better than my own district partner?

Lillia POV

I am ushered into the justice building and wait for people to come and say goodbye, I saw that my district partner is brave so who knows maybe we can be allies but probably not.

My first visitor is Lukar, I expected this because father would never show up to say goodbye.

"Please, don't let father abuse you anymore, I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt."

"Only if you promise to stay alive and come home so we can get rid of dad and be free of all this terribleness."

"I can't promise that but I promise I will try."

"Of course you will try if you don't then something happened to stop you from trying but that would never happen."

"I love you so much; I can't believe that I might never get to see you again."

"You will see me again." He says it so firmly I can't help but believe him, we talk and hug a lot until the peacekeepers come and say that our time is up.

I realise after I don't get another visitor that I only have Lukar to win for when others have lots more; what if I am just a piece in there games.

Boas POV

We went to the justice building where my family burst in as soon as I sat down. "Bo! please survive and win my darling." My mother said. "Here what token do you want?" My mother said. she produced three tokens a ring from her, a ribbon rune uses to tie her hair up and a gear from my father.

"Sorry, mom I don't want any of those, they're fantastic but I want my necklace to remind the Capitol they took Naha."

"It's ok darling. We understand. I love you."

"I love you too, you too Rune and you too dad." A peacekeeper came and said that they're time was up. "Don't forget me!" I yelled before they were shoved out. Then Sydney and Deni came in.

"You know I thought my news were horrible but obviously it isn't."

"What is it?"

"Jyne and her broke up." Sydney said. I knew she was excited by that news and was trying to keep it in.

"Figures." then they hugged me.

"We'll miss you."

"Who says I'm going to die? I might win this thing."

"Well then win it!" they both same peacekeeper came.

"Wait! Deni, hope you find the one! and Sydney go for it!" I said. I broke down crying. Jyne came in. He put his arm around me. I stopped crying and then stood up and punched him in the face. "That's for trying to volunteer what were you thinking are you going crazy?"

"I was thinking of saving you."

"Whatever, by the way, heard you broke you with Deni."

"You mad?"

"No, because Sydney likes you since 5th grade and didn't have the guts to ask you out."

"Really?" he said excited. "I mean really?" he said feigning disinterest. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Go get her tiger." I said with a smile. Even though I'm staring death in the face, i love putting people together.

"Well, bye." he said with a sad smile. He left. And now I'm ready to face my fate.


	7. D4

**AN: Okay I know 4 days isn't super-fast but it's faster than my other updates, Cray (as always) did most I only did Valerie's up to the dotted line so not much. Anyway 5 reviews once again and I forgot to mention that Cray doesn't count so watch out for him, now you may read.**

**~PAIGE **

Valerie Rose POV

I am terrified for today because I had given up on training after the war and started to lay back and be a kid again but then Katniss and Peeta were killed.

Then since dad just died I have to take care of them so I can't train in case I get reaped and volunteering is out of the question.

"Val, are you scared." I feel so bad for Ronald and Maree, the fear the reaping as much as kids that don't train because if I get reaped then they have no one left to take care of them and love them.

"Of course I'm scared but we live in 4 so don't be scared someone will volunteer."

"But Pike told Ron that this year there is no volunteer for the girls because the instructor said they had softened too much by spending their time shopping."

"I know that we are safe Maree because you know that some girls this year were so excited, they put their name in extra times."

She looked like it had told her the world was ending and that she had to strip with a purple unicorn on her head while running around screaming free tacos.

"Why do you look like that, people in outlying districts do it all the time."

"But that's because they have to."

"Maybe their parents make them Maree but don't worry I won't get reaped."

"Maybe you will, but then what would happen to us?"

"I don't know Maree, I don't know."

….

At the square I saw Vivian and her parents with her; I was hoping that her parents could look after the twins during the Reaping. "Vivian!" I yelled.

"Valerie!" she screamed back. I think we made several girls deaf.

"Hey, can your parents watch over the twins during the reaping?"

"Sure! Oh, come on! It's starting!" I left the twins with her parents. Vivian and I joined the other 16 year old girls in the girls. Our escort this year was a greasy man with a hairdo that's even greasier. He walked over to the girls' bin. I was shaking a little as he walked over he picked up the paper slowly it was like he was taunting me.

He read the paper, "Valerie Rose." I opened my eyes, did I hear correctly? Did he really say my name? I look over to Vivian, her face confirms my suspicions, and I have been reaped for the 76th Annual Hunger Games. I start walking up on stage. I refuse to touch the man. He walks over the boys' bin. "Andre Domon!" he says.

"I volunteer I hear a smooth and confident voice say. I see a tall, slender boy with jet-black hair. He is also very handsome. I know him I've seen him in training. Keiren Tallyn. He's really good with a sword.

"What's your name, son?"

"Kierran Tallyn." I was right.

We are escorted into the Justice building. Vivian and her parents come along with the twins. "You lied!" said Maree. Water starts pooling in my eyes. "You said someone would volunteer! No one did!"

"I'm so sorry Maree, you too Ron."

"Don't worry you're going to win I'm sure of it right mom, dad? Surely Maree you believe she's going to win, you too Ron."

"Of course we do! "Says Ron, I was sobbing now. I can't lose, not now.

A peacekeeper comes in "Time to go."

"No!" I yell. "Take care of them Viv'! Please!"

"I will!" she yells back. After they leave I spend the rest of the time weeping.

Kierran POV

"Get up!" I woke up to that fierce voice that belongs to none other than my father, a victor of Hunger Games. Going through that has made him cruel and mean. "Get up! Today's the reaping and you're going to volunteer for the games! And make sure you win! I won so you better win unlike you sister." My sister died in the games before, Abigail was her name, I loved her but she is gone. I can't do anything about that now. Even though it's been six years I still think about her. "Oh whatever, I'm going downstairs and if you don't come down in the next five minutes I will use that other way of making you come down." Finally, he's gone. I get up and fix my clothes.

I walk downstairs to be greeted by my mother, "Good morning, honey!" she smiles at me. I don't know how my mother ended up with my father. I smile back at her. I'm not one for words, something you learn in living in the house of a former victor. I take my seat at the table next to my other sister, Sasha, in some ways she reminds me of Abigail. My father sits across from us with a cruel scowl on his face. I finish my meal in silence, as usual, and head up to my room. My mother was kind enough to lay out my reaping clothes for me. It was all black, black shoes, black tie, black tuxedo, and black undershirt. I put it on and it looked like my pale face was floating above the ground. My hair was kept the same hung low at my shoulders with my bangs jagged. Some would describe as cold and hard. But I have to say I look strikingly handsome the black clothes bring out my shiny silver eyes. I go downstairs and leave for the reaping with my family. Sasha and I split up from my father and mother and headed to the square.

The escort starts things off quickly. He picks a name from the girl's bin. He grabs a slip of paper "Valerie Rose!" he says. Hmm no volunteers, interesting. Valerie is very pretty but is scared out of her wits obviously. He grabs another piece of paper in the boy's bin. "Andre Domon."

I raise my hand and speak loud and clear, "I volunteer!" I walk onto the stage.

"What's your name son?" the escort asks.

"Kierran Tallyn."

"Well, congrats! You are this year's district 4 male tribute!" After the reaping we are lead into the justice building.

"Oh, honey. Don't die please! Like, like..." she sobs trying to say Abigail's name.

"Kierran, come back ok? I can't stand to see another of my siblings die again!" Sasha says.

My father has been quiet this entire time of mourning. "Don't let me down and win." That's all he says before he walks out the door.

**AN: So about that contest if you answer this question (I will only accept ones through reviews ;)) you will advance, if not then you are out. Last one standing wins, these questions will not be easy.**

**In Mockingjay Kayniss has a pair of twins on her team during the war, what are their names?**

**~PAIGE**


	8. Cray

**AN: Okay I'm exhausted and I am stuck on 5 and Cray is at California for a week so there is no one to help me with writing so yeah, don't expect a fast update but I have good news…**

**CRAY AND I HAVE REACHED 500 MESSAGES!**

**I know you could care less but let me tell you why it is important, when Cray and I reached 400 we agreed that when we reached 500 you guys would get a bonus chapter. This chapter will have a big spoiler so will be released during the games. If you win the challenge you will know the spoiler, I was originally going to give the winner a say in the matter but Cray and I have decided that it's for the best.**

**Oh and on Wednesday I am changing my pen-name to Paige Mellark-Goode because of the Gallagher Academy series. **

**Okay review and here is the next question and sorry to Lady of Ravenclaw it was Leeg 1 and Leeg 2 anyway review your answers and this is the question… **

**What did Katniss say that related to fire in propo in Mockingjay**

**~PAIGE**


	9. D5

**AN: Okay Cray explained everything down there and you will probably wonder why I didn't do it, I had a mind fart and these tributes forms were complicated. Anyways I have become obsessed with A&A and R5 so I did a one-shot that turned into a story. I got 20 reviews for the first chapter so for that story I'm asking for a lot of reviews so I can work on this. Cray did all of this and READ HIS AUTHORS NOTE, trust me read all of them.**

**Oh and submit tributes to CloveandNiall's SYOT.**

**~PAIGE**

Adelynn Leveque POV

10

I can't believe it's been ten years. Ten, ten years since they perished in that meltdown along with my uncle. They' were my parents, their names were Bia and Guthriey. I loved them and I still do. And of course the day of the tenth year since they died had to be on the reaping of the Hunger Games. Joy. I finally sit up on my bed. It was rather luxurious as if it came from District 1. I was glad my aunt, whose husband also perished in the same meltdown that took my parents, took me in. She was a factory worker before but when one of the people in the higher ranks noticed her good work she was promoted. Good thing too because we were living off in selling her jewelry which wasn't very profitable.

"Lynna! Wake up!" I hear Ciel yell. Ciel is my 12-year-old cousin, his father perished in the meltdown too.

"I'm up!" I yell back.

"Well, get down here! It's time for breakfast!" I slowly get up and yawn. Oh, how I despise the reaping. As I get down, I smell my favorite breakfast. Strawberry waffles. Most people didn't have the luxury of eating waffles but I'm grateful I can.

"Oh! Lynna! Glad to see you're awake." She uses my nickname for her and Ciel. Lynna. I sit down and start to devour my waffles.

"Slow down! You're going to choke!" Ciel says.

"I don't care! They're waffles!" I reply.

"Either way, hurry up! It's almost time for us to go. So hurry up and change into your outfits. Once I am done, I get to my room and see Angelina has set out my clothes. It was a little black and white dress. I put it on and see that it fits me perfectly. Thank you Angelina.

She comes in and holds out a black choker. She says, "It belonged to your mother. I found it a few weeks ago. I thought it would look so beautiful on you." I smile at her.

"Thank you Angie for taking me in." I pull her into a hug. She puts on the choker. She was right it did look beautiful on me. She also puts my hair into a French braid.

"Oh." She says. "You look so much like your mother." She blinks back tears.

"I love you Angie. Well we have to go. It's almost time." I say. As we get closer to the square, someone tackles me from the back and then someone catches me from the front. I look up to see Jitz and Estelle. Estelle tackled me while Jets caught me. I hit Estelle for tackling me and thanked Jitz.

"I loved your face when you got tackled." Said Jitz.

"Never mind, I take back that thank you." He bursts up laughing. When we get to the square we see its about to start so Jitz heads off to the other fourteen year old boys and Estelle goes off to the fifteen year old girls. Ciel went over to the twelve year olds. Our escort this year apparently was trying to support our district his hair was in all directions and I think there were some sparks in it. And his suit had lightning bolts all over it. I almost laughed at the sight.

"Let's start with the girls." He strides over to the girls' bin. He shuffles the bin and then picks a piece of paper. I really hope it isn't Estelle she isn't like Finch, in the 74th hunger games who could survive that long.

He reads the slip of paper, "Adelynn Leveque." My eyes open wide.

"I've always hated the world." I mutter. I walked up on stage putting on a mask of confidence. I was right there was some electricity in this man's hair.

"Well. Hello there Adelynn." He smiles. "District 5! Here is your female tribute!" After that, he walks over to the boys' bin. This day couldn't be any worse. He picks a slip of paper. "Jitz Durand." Well, I am wrong. Jitz, Jitz, of all the boys in District 5 its Jitz. Why does this world hate me? Jitz walks up on stage. And shakes the escort's hand. I look at him. I wonder what he's thinking about all of this. After the ceremony, we a re escorted into the justice building. Ciel and Angelina burst into the room

"Lynna! Oh dear, you're smart you can win this. We know you can." Says Angelina.

"But I'm not sure if I want to win. Jitz is coming with me."

"Don't say that! Win please! For us. You're like my sister. And who cares what happens to Jitz. He practically killed your parents and my dad!" Ciel yelled.

"Ciel, I care and no he didn't it was an accident. Ok?" Ciel mumbled something I could not hear.

"Your time is up." A peacekeeper says.

"Stay strong Lynna!" Angelina manages to say before the peacekeeper pushed her out. Estelle comes in.

"Oh, Adie." She starts but could not finish it because in matter of seconds, she cries and I cry with her. We sit there, crying. Sometimes, it's all you can do. The same peacekeeper comes and takes Estelle away. But before she goes, she yells, "Win!" After this, I go to board the train with Jitz I want to talk about this whole thing. Well, here goes.

Jitz Durand POV

The Hunger Games are back. Fantastic! My mother always wanted me to compete in them and win of course. I go downstairs and into the kitchen to see my mother feeding my little sister Alisande, but everyone calls her Sandy.

"Hello dear, come and eat up!" Yes! Its bacon! Bacon is so rare around here. I wonder what it's like in District 10 I bet they get to eat bacon everyday. Lucky herders. There's a knock on the door. I go to the living room and open the door. It's Jinora. My absolute best friend except Adelynn.

"Jinora!" I exclaim, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I wanted to see you before the reaping and give you this." She hands me a box. "Go on, open it!" I open and find a black widow eating another spider probably its husband. I take a huge step back and scream like a little girl. "Oh, your face is priceless!" She starts laughing. My mother and father walked in to see what was going on.

"What happened here?" my mother asked .

"Oh just scaring Jitz." Jinora answered.

"Well, hurry up. The reaping is soon." With that, Jinora leaves while I get dressed. I wore a sandy brown dress shirt with a black vest over it and black pants and black shoes. I see Estelle walking to the reaping to I meet her.

"Where's Adelynn?" I ask

"I have no clue. But I am going to tackle her later." I smile and see Adelynn.

"Oh there she is!"

"Let's go!" Suddenly Estelle tackles Adelynn but I manage to catch had this weirdest face while falling. She thanks me.

"I love your face when you got tackled. " I said.

"Nevermind I take that thank you back." The reaping is starting soon so we go our separate ways. I head over to the 14-year-old boy's section. The escort this year had hair as if he had been electrified.

He heads over to the Girls' bin. He picks a slip and reads it "Adelynn Leveque." No. Not Adelynn. She walks over to the stage and mutters something. "District 5! Here is your Female Tribute!" I am shocked I cannot move or say anything. I hear something. "Jitz Durand." Now why would the escort say my name unless… No, not me. Not with Adelynn. I walk up on stage trying to smile. I shake the escort and smile. I wonder what Adelynn is thinking about this. After the ceremony we are escorted into the Justice Building. My mother and father along with my sister come in.

"Oh! My baby is going to win the Hunger Games!" I am guessing she forgot that Adelynn was reaped also."

"Mom, I can't do this."

"Sure you can honey!"

"Good luck champ, You're gonna win this!" My father pitched in.

"Time's up." A peacekeeper said.

"Good luck!" My mother said. Jinora comes in next.

"Oh, You are so going to win this and make sure you kill Adelynn." Adelynn and Jinora are bitter rivals. I bet she was estatic when she found out.

"I can't kill her!" I said.

"Oh! Nonsense! You are going to win. Now cheer up!" The same peacekeeper came and took Jinora also. Estelle did not visit me.

I boarded the train. I saw Adelynn outside I have got to talk to her about this. Well, here goes.

**Co-Author Note: Hello there Darlings this is Cray as my partner calls me. I just wanted to say sorry for the delay I was in Cali and git dreadfully sick. Oh I believe Paige has a question for you but I want to keep something in mind. I did submit a tribute of my own now don't guess which one yet because I want you to read the rest of the reapings. Who knows? Have I already wrote myself or am I yet to come? Also I have decided that the prize of knowing the surprise isnt enough for the lucky ducky who wins but they should also help us in deciding the arena and mutts and all the stuff. good luck duckies, You'll need it ;P.**

**AN: I feel guilty but with the Author's notes this is 1776 words… so I decided that the questions weren't working so longest reviewer for THIS CHAPTER. If you don't review you don't have a chance, I wanted to be in a hunger games story so bad I wrote a mini-story and made my review over a thousand words so keep that in mind. **

**Oh and I wanted to get this out as soon as possible so sorry for any mistakes :D.**

**~PAIGE**


End file.
